Final Fantasy 6 Setzer
by Bittersweet Harmony
Summary: A short one-shot about Setzer and Daryl.


Final Fantasy Six - Setzer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Six; it is the property of Squaresoft (Enix)  
  
Isn't it funny... how one minute you're flying so high, and then the next, you've lost it all. I should know, it happens to me more than not and it really gets me down.  
  
I let me hands clasp the railing to this splendid technological advancement, which I own. I call her, the 'Blackjack.' Together, we've escaped loan sharks, hunted down the odd person and even, held a few casino- nights. I lean my head over the side and let the wind blow in my face, it's so calming plus it makes me look really cool. Briefly, I pull back to adjust the locks of gray hair, which seem to come naturally for me.  
  
My hands find their way into my pockets and a small yawn escapes my lips. Until, over the radio, the over-confident voice of Daryl - the daredevil herself. I chuckle and fiddle with the switches to get a clearer reception. Soon, the crackle and backdrop of static dissipates and all I can hear is her voice, as if she was standing next to me.  
  
"Hey Setzer!" She yells into the radio, I can hear the wind blowing against her from the deck of the 'Falcon.'  
  
"Daryl! Where are you?" I look around briefly, not taking my hands from the steering wheel of the 'Blackjack.'  
  
"Three o' clock." Even the simplest of questions, always seems to send Daryl into an ego-trip.  
  
I incline my head to catch a glimpse of the Falcon's hull, shaking my head. It's pretty dangerous, but I guess that never stopped Daryl before. We still haven't finished the modifications or worked out the bugs in it, but hell.  
  
"Looking good there, ace." I laugh, letting the wind kick up the long jacket and send it dancing behind me.  
  
I pull down a lever, and speed up the Blackjack, evening the pace with her as we fly side-by-side. Times like these, I realize how much I love her.  
  
'I'm gonna tell her... I swear... today!' A grin spreads across my face, even though I feel a tinge of nervousness. It's not everyday you tell the woman of your dreams that you're madly in love with her, no?  
  
"This is great Setzer!" Her voice rips me from my thoughts and I look across to her.  
  
"I know, it's a wonderful feeling..." I sigh to myself, that last comment of mine seemed to slip out.  
  
"I'm gonna break every record there is!" A confident Daryl yells to me, over her radio.  
  
I shake my head and chuckle once more, turning the Blackjack to port and letting the wind resistance slow me down. "Alright Daryl, make sure you're back by sunset. I'll be waiting at our hill!" I cut the radio, and head back to our home, docking the Blackjack in the mountainside, as per usual.  
  
Stepping off of the dock, I stretch my arms and crack my shoulders with a grunt. With a flick of a limp wrist, I brush the platinum-gray bangs from my eyes. The door opens with a small creak as I step inside our modest home, which consists of a bed, living room, kitchen and our 'recreation room.'  
  
Taking a seat at the table, I grab the cookie that was left over from lunch and begin to munch on it, loosing myself in my thoughts.  
  
"I'm gonna tell her..."  
  
I glance across to the clock on the wall, and tilt my head.  
  
"Better get going, it'll be sunset in about an hour."  
  
Sliding off of the chair, I head outside and begin to walk calmly towards our hill. It's not that far, and it's got a great view. It's where I first met Daryl, and then we became friends.  
  
"I can't believe we've known each other for four years, sheesh." I laughed to myself, wondering exactly how we managed to not kill each other.  
  
My legs dangle over the side of the rocky cliff-face and I stare down at the ground below. The orange tint of sunset begins to fall across the land, the kiss of the night following. With a small smile, I turn my head skyward and focus on the clouds.  
  
"Any minute now..."  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
I wait a little longer, as night begins to set in. The landscape darkens around me, and I blink, my eyes never moving off that one spot.  
  
"...any second now."  
  
I focus harder, for a moment; my heart skips a beat as something moves in the sky. But, it then falls once more, as the bird flies down low over the hill. There was something about the way that dove flew... the way it seemed to love the air, with every tilt and turn. I found myself staring at it, watching as it flew as freely as the wind. It perched itself upon the rock about a foot away from me, and tilted it's head.  
  
The moment I looked into the bird's eyes, I knew that I had lost Daryl forever...  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Notes: This is a little one-shot that I wrote on a spur of the moment thing. I really like Setzer, he's my favorite character and I think that his story is one of the saddest, apart from Cyan's. I hope you like it all, I'm sorry for any mistakes, as I'm only human and I don't really have a pre-reader. If you'd like to assist me, you can e-mail me.  
  
blackwater_frost@yahoo.com elvish_majicks@hotmail.com  
  
Until next time, Rion. 


End file.
